


Uno, Dos, Tres...Hide Me Away

by Kms22



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fear of Discovery, First Bleach fic, Flashbacks, Multi, Mystery, Night Terrors, POV Alternating, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, References to Depression, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Sleep Deprivation, Too much time on the reader's hands, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kms22/pseuds/Kms22
Summary: In a universe where some Espada survive but are transported into the World Of The Living, the nine individuals don't think they will live to find peace and/or happiness. Or will they? Intertwining their fate is a strange but unique young woman who lives alone and has demons of her own to face. Will she be the one to save them? Or will it be the other way around?
Relationships: Yet to be determined
Kudos: 6





	1. Just the Main Characters...nothing new

Characters

.Coyote Starrk- (1st Espada)

.Lilynette Gingerback- (Arrancar; the other half of Starrk's Resurreccion)

.Tier Harribel- (3rd Espada)

.Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck- (Former 3rd Espada)

.Ulqiuorra Cifer- (4th Espada)

.Nnoitora Gilga- (5th Espada)

.Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (Jaggerjack)- (6th Espada)

.Yylfordt Grantz- (Grimmjow's Fraccion; Szayel's older brother)

.Szayelaporro Grantz- (8th Espada; younger brother to Yylfordt)

My Oc

.Elementia (Not Entirely Human; that's all to be said)


	2. Arrival: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up in the Living World was quite the shock for the Espada, considering the fact that they had just been participating in a war, and they had no idea how they had gotten there in the first place. It was as if someone had taken away their memories...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did forget to mention in my tags, but these characters might be just a bit out of character! I don't watch Bleach or read it regularly, so I might have gotten their personalities wrong!
> 
> I just like my idea of the Espada being a dysfunctional family lol!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Tier Harribel had been the first one to wake up, and she woke up Coyote Starrk (who was lying next to her) with Lilynette Gingerback following suit afterward. It only made sense after all, because she was the other half of Starrk's Resurreccion. 

They decided to split up and rouse the other Espada, who had been strewn about the clearing they were in.

Harribel woke up Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, who instantly leaped into her arms and cried.

Starrk managed to wake up Ulquiorra Cifer, who in turn, woke up Nnoitora Gilga and Yylfordt Grantz. Nnoitora just gave a hissing sound as he saw their surroundings, but before he could start ranting he caught sight of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, who looked as if he was unconscious.

Being an asshole, Nnoitora grinned and kicked Grimmjow in the side with a cackle of "Rise and shine, pussycat!"

Being someone who hated to be woken from sleep (as well as losing a fight), it was no wonder to any of the other Espada members that Grimmjow woke up with a roar of curses that flooded from his mouth as soon as he realized where they were. "WHAT THE HELL?! WHY ARE YOU-WHAT THE SHIT?! WHY IN THE EVER LOVING HELL ARE WE HERE?!" 

"BE QUIET!" Yylfordt yelled suddenly. 

"WHY-" 

"I'm sensing something, so shut your mouth kindly, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, before I shut it for you." He snarled right back, and Grimmjow glared at him as Yylfordt seemed to focus a bit more on something, before his face went even paler than it already was and he shot off.

"Wha-Hey! Get back here!" Grimmjow yowled and ran after him.

"Where are you going, you idiot!" Nnoitora yelled as he shot off after the blue-haired Espada.

"Those fools are going to get themselves killed." Ulquiorra said quietly, Starrk nodding in agreement. 

"Shall we follow?" Harribel asked as she (along with Nelliel in her arms) hurried off after them. 

Ulquiorra and Starrk exchanged glances, then both went off after their comrades.

_ _ 

Meanwhile, Yylfordt had reached his target's soul energy, which had been steadily declining. As he burst through some ferns, he found himself looking at a thin body with pink hair that was stained with blood. 

It was Szayelapporo Grantz, his younger brother and other half (not that he'd ever tell Szayel that). 

Szayel was bleeding badly from multiple wounds all over his body, and his spiritual pressure was weakening. If Yylfordt didn't find a way to seal up his brother's wounds and get his spiritual pressure up, Szayel would die for real and had no chance to return.

Dropping down next to Szayel's unconscious form, he sensed his fellow Espada nearing closer and closer, until Grimmjow and Nnoitora both burst out of the foliage and saw what had had him so frantic. 

"Shit...."

"Well, hell..."

Harribel (plus Nelliel), Ulquiorra and Starrk arrived seconds later after the dimwits, who were just standing there like lumps on a log. 

As soon as she spotted Szayel's condition, Harribel had turned Nelliel away from the gruesome scene (Lilynette had let out a shriek of horror and had latched onto Harribel for comfort as well), while Ulquiorra and Starrk had taken positions next to Yylfordt.

"His spiritual pressure is dropping. Yylfordt, what do we do?" Ulquiorra stated, and Yylfordt started. 

"We need to stop the bleeding and get his pressure up as soon as we can. If we don't..."

His silence was answer enough, and both Grimmjow and Nnoitora (who had snapped out of it as soon as Ulquiorra had spoken) had taken up other spaces to cover up wounds that Starrk and Ulquiorra had not been able to. 

Unlike what others most likely believed to be impossible, the Espada group was a family of misfits, and they looked out for one another. They didn't wish for any of them to die on them so easily, and Nnoitora had expressed that precisely to both Grimmjow and Szayel (although he would never say it to any of the others' faces, he valued their lives as well). 

Even though the blood flow had stopped, Szayel had clearly lost a great amount of blood, and was getting weaker due to most likely dehydration and exhaustion. 

The question was on all of their minds: 'How can we save him?'

Over near the foliage where Harribel had sat down with Lilynette and Nelliel to keep them calm, Harribel suddenly felt uneasy. It was almost like they were being watched. She lifted her head and sensed a presence coming from the opposite side of the clearing, but it felt....off, somehow. Like the individual was far away, but seemed to know they were there. 

However, Harribel got the feeling that this individual, whoever it was, wouldn't come any closer to where they were located. It was almost as if this person was afraid to come any closer, and yet....

And yet, the presence moved a bit nearer, almost tentative. Like, they weren't sure they were going to be welcome.

Before Harribel could say anything to the others, she froze as she heard a voice in her head. 

'Come to me and I will heal your friend. I wish you all no harm. I don't want to fight, but I will if I must. If you want your friend to survive, follow my spiritual pressure.'

As soon as the voice came, it left and Harribel was taken aback when she heard Grimmjow exclaim, "What the hell? Who was that?"

"You heard that voice as well?" She spoke up. After getting dumbfounded nods of agreement, she gave an internal sigh. 

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get my damn brother some help!" Yylfordt snapped as he grabbed Szayel underneath the arms and started to drag him toward the now recognizable sense of spiritual pressure.

"Wait a moment, Yylfordt! How do we know that this voice will help this idiot? For all we know they are just luring us into a trap!" Nnoitora was the one to point that out, which was surprising to the other Espada. 

Grimmjow was the one to say it. "Since when are you all about caution and not running headfirst into danger, Mr.-I-Slice-Anyone-That-Gets-In-My-Way?"

Before Nnoitora could even retort, Lilynette was the one to butt in. "Enough about that! Szayel is gonna die if we don't do something!"

Nelliel put her two sense in. "Yeah, what Lily said!"

"I must agree." Ulquiorra said with a sigh.

"Even if this voice is a trap we could just kill them, so..." Starrk made a good point, so they all started to walk toward the presence, with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra both assisting Yylfordt carry Szayel.

Once they had left the clearing, all but one remained.

Gazing into the Living World's sky that was starting to turn dark with rain clouds, Harribel thought to herself:

'Who is this person that claims to want to help us?'

'Why do they want to help?'

'What are their motives?'

'When did they find us?'

'And how did we end up here? It seems as though none of us have any recollection of how we got here and who did send us here, so...'

'What will become of the 9 remaining Espada?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! That was a toughie! But I like a challenge!


	3. Arrival: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the wake of coming across an abandoned castle, Szayel gets healed, and it looks like that castle wasn't as abandoned as they believed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm gonna stick with spelling Grimmjow's last name as Jaggerjack. It's much easier lol

The 9 remaining Espada hurried as fast as they could through the dense forest, and finally came across a huge castle on top of a hillside. It looked old, but still in good shape. Maintenance had definitely been done over the years. 

"Er....nice house...are we going inside?" Nnoitra inquired.

"We shouldn't. It's not our property." Starrk said.

"Why not? It's not like anyone's home! I wanna get out of this damn rain!" Nnoitra complained.

Before anyone else could comment, a weak moan came from Szayel, reminding them of his predicament. Suddenly, out of nowhere, an odd feeling washed over them...felt like spiritual pressure, but warm like sunlight. In unison, almost instinctively, they closed their eyes. 

Nelliel saw a dim light start to glow behind her eyelids, and she opened them to see a bizarre sight: Szayel's whole body was glowing a beautiful golden color, and she let out a gasp. "Lookie! Szayel's glowing gold!"   
At her exclamation, the other 8 opened their eyes and saw what she was seeing. Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Yylfordt placing the pink-haired Espada down on the ground carefully and crouching down to sit and watch, the others following their lead. Observing the strange phenomenon, Harribel noticed that all of Szayel's wounds were healing and his spiritual pressure was steadily rising as they did so. "Oh my..." She uttered in awe.

"Oh my gosh, look! His wounds-", Lillynette started.

"-Are healing, you're right Lillynette", Starrk finished for his other half. 

"Well, that's something else....." Ulquiorra murmured to himself.

"Hey! He's waking up! Rise and shine, Pinky!" Grimmjow barked, leaning over the now-stirring Espada, who let out an audible groan then a short shriek of surprise at how close the feline Espada's face was to his. "Aiiiiiiieeeee! Get away from my face, Grimmjow Jaggerjack!" He shoved the bluenette's face away from him while he sat up, Grimmjow letting out an offended hissing noise. 

As Szayel put one hand to his face and shook his head to clear it from the ever-lifting fog in his mind, he thinks caught a glimpse of a figure beyond them. He did a quick double-take, and saw that, yes, he was right. A figure stood in front of the massive castle, but he couldn't tell who it was, as it wore a huge cloak that concealed it's being. Szayel staggered upright, swaying a bit as he called out, "Who are you?"

Yylfordt, who had just started forward to steady Szayel, turned on his heel at the same time as the others, and saw the unidentified figure. He narrowed his eyes, but before he could say it, Nnoitra said it for him, "What in the hell?! Who the hell are you?!"

As Starrk looked at the figure, then the house, he came to the same conclusion as Harribel, Ulquiorra and Yylfordt: 'Guess that place wasn't as abandoned as we thought....'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, look at that! I actually managed to update this!! Yeah this was a short chapter, but it's all I got for now!! Stay tuned for the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> First Bleach Fic! Hell yeah!  
> Plus, just a warning: I am NOT an expert of the series! So don't be surprised if I get stuff wrong!  
> That's all I am saying!  
> Use your imagination, guys!  
> Thx, comment and like whenever!  
> Always welcome to have feedback!


End file.
